


Rivalry Prank War

by superkoola



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossdressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkoola/pseuds/superkoola
Summary: It's April Fool's Day in San Fransokyo, and Hiro had a plan to get back at Karmi for all the time she has insulted and humiliated him. After the prank was carried out, Karmi...didn't react the way he was intending. Now, can Hiro survive whatever prank Karmi might have in store for him? And will he get revenge by the end of it all? Or will the two of them reach for peace?
Kudos: 5





	Rivalry Prank War

April Fool's Day has arrived in SFIT. And it seems like it would be a good day for two rival prodigies to pull pranks on one another. And boy, will it be a day they will never forget.

In front of the door to a private biotech laboratory, fourteen-year-old prodigy Hiro Hamada was walking to lunch with his friends when he noticed that the entrance to the lab was left slightly open. He took a peek inside and saw that his rival, sixteen-year-old Karmi, wasn't there.

Hiro wanted to leave her lab as it is, but then he remembered all the times Karmi humiliated him. He never understood why; he had been kind to her a few times, and there were a few moments when they had gotten along well. But that became overshadowed by their teasing, Karmi's insults, plus the pictures of embarrassing moments she has taken in the past. Hiro furrowed his eyes before he shook his head and sighed through his nose.

Then, an idea formed in his mind; since it was April Fool's Day today, he could come up with a prank that helps him get back at her for all the teasing she has done to him in the past.

"Hmm…but what can I do?" he pondered to himself as he walked in the halls.

Then, an idea came into his mind, and he grew an evil smirk…

* * *

Around half an hour later, Hiro arrived in the Periodic Table café. The school's cafeteria is where students usually go to eat their lunch. Hiro stepped inside, looking for his target, hoping to give her some bad news.

Anyways, Hiro snuck into her lab, went through her purse, and saw that her phone was still on; she got a message. After taking a look inside, he noticed that someone, presumably Karmi's mother, texted her that her brother had was hurt.

So now, here we are. Hiro looked around the café, searching for Karmi. And sure enough, there she was; eat her lunch like everyone else. _"Alright…now's my chance."_ Hiro thought to himself as he approached Karmi's table.

Karmi continued to eat her food, not noticing her rival, Hiro Hamada, approaching him with a glare. "Hey, Karmi," he declared, looking at her. Karmi narrowed her eyes and looked up at him.

"What do you want, loser?" she replied in her usual demeanor. Hiro furrowed his eyes and approached her desk, slamming the discarded paper into her tray.

"I'm fed up with you." He said. Karmi raised a brow as she took a closer look…only to gasp in horror at what she thought was her drawing.

"NO! Captain Cutie!" she cried out, clutching onto the paper as if it were her favorite toy being torn apart by bullies. "No!" she cried out again. Hiro furrowed his brows externally, but he was celebrating in the inside; boy does it feel so satisfying to see Karmi in anguish after all the time she humiliated him.

Then, Karmi jerked her head towards him and gave him the coldest glare he had ever seen someone give to him.

"Why did you do it, stupid moron?!" she shouted. At this point, the other students and faculty in the cafeteria turned to see what was happening. Even Hiro's friends, Honey Lemon, Gogo Tomago, Wasabi, and Fred, turned to see their pal glaring at Karmi, though he is not as intimidating's as Karmi.

"Oh, dear…Fred, better get Baymax." Wasabi instructed Fred. Fred nodded as he got up and ran to Hiro's lab.

"That was for all the time you've humiliated me, Karmi! All the photos you've taken of me being embarrassed, all the insults! I can't take it anymore!" he shouted. Karmi growled as she stood up, approached him, and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"That's because you're nothing like me! You're just jealous that I got the attention of Liv Amara!" she said, intending to provoke him even more. Hiro flinched at the physical contact, but he held firm.

"So what? You're special in ways that I'm not! Sure, but that doesn't excuse all of the times you've made fun of me! Even writing horribly written pieces of crap you call, 'Fanfictions'." He taunted back. Now, Karmi's face turned red. Hiro swore he could even see veins struggling to come out of her skin.

"You…you little peasant." She growled, eyes turning bloodshot. Hiro began to sweat, yet he still held firm. "Tell me, kid! What do you want your friends and family to carve on your tombstone when I'm done with you?!" she threatened. Now, Hiro's heart began to drop. Karmi just threatened him with his life, and from the look on her face…she didn't seem to be joking on the matter.

Back at his friends' table, Honey Lemon pulled out her phone to call Fred.

"Fred," she began.

"_What? Is Hiro okay?"_ asked Fred through the phone. Honey Lemon gulped and shook her head.

"F-Forget Baymax. Have your father send in a priest." she replied before hanging up the phone.

Putting aside the fact how concerning it is that she would get upset over something so trivial to _that _degree, Hiro decided at that point that enough was enough. So, with a gulp, he said weakly,

"Um…April Fools?" he asked. Karmi raised a brow. "Huh?" she asked, oblivious at first. Then, a second later, her eyes widened at what that meant. She then dropped Hiro to the floor, and just stood there, frozen in shock. Hiro, while lying on the floor, pulled out her actual drawing. Karmi looked at it before she took it back. However, she still looked at him with a shocked look.

"You…pulled an April Fools joke on me?" she asked. Hiro nodded as he darted away with a shy grin.

"Yep. Don't worry, though. Your picture is still alive; I would never be THAT cruel." He said. Karmi looked at her portrait, then at Hiro. Hiro expected her to jump at him and tear him apart…but she didn't. Instead, she did something FAR eerier.

She looked at him and gave a smile. An eerily, calm smile...Hiro didn't know what she was doing, but he didn't like it. So he stood up and tried to walk away without saying anything. Suddenly, he felt Karmi grab him by the hood, pull him back towards her, and was wrapped by her arms. Hiro's heart began to beat; in addition to an immense blush, he was sweating profusely.

Hiro froze in place, not doing anything; he was trapped in Karmi's grip. She can be pretty strong for someone of her age and appearance. Then, he felt Karmi's lip brush against his ear before she whispered,

"That was a good joke, _genius._" There was a venomous yet sly tone to her voice, and this made Hiro wish he didn't pull that prank, which only grew worse as Karmi caressed his cheeks with her fingers. But it was NOT meant to be sweet; it was meant to tease him, to make him fearful of what she has planned next.

"I'll concede; you do know how to play with someone's emotions. Hmm, hmm, hmm…Well…two can play at that game." Karmi whispered. Hiro gulped again as he felt something pressed against the pulse point neck before there was a small, yet audible, "Mwah."

Before Hiro could realize what had transpired, Karmi released him, and she walked in front of him. "Have a nice day, genius." She said with an evil smirk before she went over to her table to pack her stuff up. Hiro slowly turned to her, face now pale.

"Y-You…kissed me?" he asked. Karmi smirked but didn't reply as she continued to pack up her stuff. Hiro then pointed at her. "A-And what do you mean by, 'Two can play at that game?' Are you planning something?" he asked, growing more and more fearful as Karmi finished up packing her stuff. Karmi flung her purse over her shoulder and walked back him, keeping that smug grin on her face. Then, she stopped right beside him and patted him in the right cheek.

"You have a good day now, Hiro." TWas all she said, before she left the cafeteria, leaving Hiro and all of the cafeteria in stunned silence. Hiro gulped to himself in fear as sweat continued to pour down, eventually creating a small puddle.

"What have I done?" was all he could think about…

* * *

For the rest of the day, Hiro remained fidgeting and tensed up, afraid of what Karmi's planning. It didn't help that in one of the classes they share, Karmi would not stop looking at him with a big smirk on her face, occasionally licking her lips as if she was going to savor every moment of his fear. It has become very apparent to him; Karmi is out to get him, and he is going to feel every inch of her wrath.

* * *

Time passes by, and Hiro began to grow more and more tense. He had started to stop working on whatever assignment he had and look around frantically, like a squirrel in fear of a watching hawk, waiting for Karmi to pull whatever prank she had in store for him. At one point, Honey Lemon's usual chemical explosions that he had grown accustomed to, had him screaming and jumping in fear. This caused great concern from his friends, and Hiro told them exactly how he felt and wondered if they would help him.

Unfortunately for him, none of them seem to be willing to help him.

"W-What?! What do you mean you won't help out?!" he asked. Gogo shrugged as she placed her magnetic disk on a shelf.

"_You_ got yourself into this mess; you need to get yourself out of it." She said, not even looking at him as he popped her bubblegum and turned to look at him with crossed arms. Hiro turned to Honey Lemon, who shrugged.

"You knew how Karmi would react, and you still went ahead and did it. Not to mention, now that she and I are friends, I can't say I support what you did, Hiro. Sorry." she shrugged as she poured a green chemical liquid into another beaker.

"Sorry, little fella. No amount of comic book knowledge will help you out this time." Fred butted in as he was sitting on his couch upside down, reading one of his comics.

"Let this be a lesson, dude: Never fight fire with fire. You awaken the beast, and now you must deal with whatever she has going for you…unless it involves bloodshed, then we might." Wasabi finished as he strolled by with various, nicely organized tools.

Hiro sighed to himself, now beginning to regret his decision, and left the lab, mentally preparing for what Karmi might do.

But the problem is _what, where, _and _when?_

* * *

Soon, classes were over, and most of the students went home to knock themselves out for the night.

Well…most of them.

Hiro was still finishing up a diagram for the next invention by himself. It has been a few hours since his prank with Karmi, and since nothing else has happened, he decided that he was panicking over nothing, and decided just to let it go for today.

However, the door to his lab opened up, and Hiro turned around to see Honey Lemon and Gogo looking at him.

"Hey, Hiro. We need someone to fix our air conditioning back at our apartment. Can you help us with that?" she asked. Hiro looked at them, and for some reason, felt his cheeks blushing. He, however, pretended not to notice and nodded.

"Of course. Sure." he said as he approached them and closed the door to the lab. Honey and Gogo smiled as they walked alongside him. Of course, without Hiro seeing, their smiles grew into devious smirks.

Why? Well, you're about to find out.

* * *

Later on, the three made it into Gogo's apartment. Honey opened the door first, and they let Hiro inside.

"Hey, it's a bit dark in here. Can someone get the lights?" asked Hiro.

"Oh, we'll get the lights." Gogo replied as the two women stepped inside.

"We've brought him." Honey added. Hiro turned to them and was understandably confused.

"What was that?" asked Hiro. Then, he heard an evil laugh. Hiro froze in place, and his blood began to run cold as he recognized the familiar giggle.

"Thanks, girls." A voice said as several small lights turned on. Hiro gasped, and there stood Karmi, crossing her arms and giving the biggest evil grin he had ever seen.

"Karmi?! W-What are you doing here?!" asked Hiro, the fear he had earlier today of her came back in full force. Karmi chuckled as she shook her head.

"You honestly thought I WASN'T gonna get back at you. Well, you're wrong. And I've got some help in the form of your two girlfriends." she explained. Hiro turned to Honey and Gogo, who were looking at him with cruel smiles

"Sorry, Hiro. But like I said, she's my friend, and I do not support what you did to her." she explained. Gogo nodded.

"Ditto…minus the 'friend' part." she added as she and Honey approaching Karmi's side. Hiro gasped and turned to Karmi.

"H-How did you get them to help you?!" he asked, growing more and more anxious. Karmi walked forward to him with a smirk.

"It was a bit difficult at first. But I was able to get them to comply by offering them four thousand dollars." she explained. Hiro widened his eyes with a gasp.

"Four thousand dollars?!" he asked. Karmi nodded.

"Yep. My father works for a bio-company that pays him well. That, coupled with my internship, gave me a lot of money that I…don't need, to be honest. So, I offered to pay them the money in exchange for partaking on this prank. They agreed, on the condition that we don't do anything to harm and/or scar you physically." she said.

As she was explaining, Hiro heard shuffling sounds, but it was a bit too dark, and he couldn't see anything well. Karmi got in front of him and grabbed his chin to make him look at her.

"That's why…I've come up with something MUCH worse." she growled as the girl stood beside her before she began to laugh evilly. Hiro panicked.

"W-What do you mean?! What could be worse than getting beaten or tortured to death?!" he asked. Karmi laughed and walked over to the wall before turning on the lights.

Instead of various torture equipment like Hiro had envisioned…it was instead a desk and mirror filled with different girly makeup. Hiro raised a brow in confusion.

"H-Huh?!" he went. The women nodded.

"Yep! You needed a new make-over." Karmi grinned as she approached the table, pulling out various types of glitter and lipsticks. Gogo fished out a hair-dryer, and a shave buzzer, turning the machine on. She, too, had an evil grin on her face.

"So, do you have anything to make him pretty, girls?" she taunted. Honey nodded as she went towards a hanger of various girly costumes, and pulled out a Dorothy outfit fit with a wig.

"Yep! Got that prepared!" she said, before she sets them nearby, before pulling more lipsticks and eyelashes. Hiro stepped back as the girls then began to approach him.

"Please, Karmi! I'll do anything you want! I don't want my image to be ruined!" he pleaded. Karmi shook her head.

"Sorry, Hiro. But THIS is what I want." she said as they marched towards him. Soon, the girls are only two feet in front of him.

"NOW!" Karmi shouted, and they pounced onto him, pinning him to the ground.

What followed for the next twenty minutes was nothing but pure agony for Hiro. In the walls, we could see the shadows of the girls ripping out Hiro's clothes, the sound of the buzzer and hair being shaved off, Hiro's screams, shouts, and pleas for mercy, and the girls' maniacal laughter. The other neighbors in the buildings raised their heads in confusion, but they then shrugged it off, thinking it was a couple just having fun.

Soon, it was all over, and Hiro stood there, a pink blush all over his cheek as he wore the Dorothy suit. The girls laughed and pulled out their phones, taking pictures.

"April Fools!" they shouted, before laughing hysterically, Honey and Gogo rolling on the floor. Hiro just sighed to himself and covered his face. Karmi just laughed as she took another picture.

"This…is so gonna get me famous." she stated maliciously. At this point, Honey and Gogo turned to her, their joyful humor soon dissipating.

"Wait…what?" asked Gogo. Karmi shrugged.

"What? I'm just gonna post this online." she said with a shrug. Hiro glared at her, but this time, he looked at the other two girls.

"Wait a minute, Karmi. Don't do that!" Honey pleaded as she stood up. Karmi looked at her.

"Why not?" she asked with a shrug.

"That's NOT what we agreed on!" she said as she stood to her full height. Gogo also stood up and approached.

"Give us the phone! This has gone far enough!" she demanded as she reached forward. Karmi, however, swung aside, avoid her grasp.

"Hang on! I'm almost done!" she said as she was typing something down. Hiro looked on in confusion; why were the girls defending him from being publicly humiliated when it seemed like that was the intention at the start.

_ **Beep!** _

"And sent." Karmi said. The older girls gritted their teeth, looked at Hiro, and then at Karmi!

"You idiot, we had a deal!" Gogo shouted as she took the phone. Honey approached Karmi and grasped her shoulders.

"We agreed that we would help you with this on the condition that you not only NOT harm him, but also keep this between the four of us!" she shouted, frantically.

Hiro stared at the women, and even though he was still hurt from the prank, he was still touched that the girls still cared for him. He looked at Karmi, and his fists clenched.

"_You've gone WAY too far, Karmi…You've GONE WAY TOO FAR!"_ he thought to himself as he growled silently. Then, to everyone's surprise, Gogo reached her arm out.

"She never sent it online." she said to them. Honey and Karmi turned to Gogo, and the former looked closer. Sure enough, the screen was showing some of Karmi's pictures (many of them embarrassing photos of Hiro), and the app she was in didn't seem to be resembling any other social site.

"Wait…then…" Honey began before they heard chuckling. They turned to Karmi, and she was smiling, laughing some more and wiping away a tear.

"April Fools, you two!" she taunted, before continuing to laugh before she had to sit down on a nearby chair. Hiro looked at the two girls and raised a brow.

"Wait…so you weren't planning on humiliating me publicly?" he asked. Honey and Gogo shook their heads.

"No. We did this to teach you a lesson, so you learn not to prank the wrong people. But…we weren't expecting what Karmi did." Honey explained with a sigh, gesturing her head.

"So…she didn't post it." Hiro said for clarity. Gogo nodded and showed him proof. After taking a good look, Hiro just sighed in relief and felt him losing feeling in his legs.

"Phew…I need to sit down." he sighed, and Honey had to gesture him to a couch. Gogo stared at him, and then at a still laughing Karmi. She narrowed her eyes before an idea came into her head. She remembered that she had created a small device that would disintegrate clothing. She then grew an evil smirk as she approached Karmi.

"That was a good double-prank, Karmi. You had us." she said, fishing the small device from her left pocket. Karmi looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks. I knew you girls would take it well." she replied. Gogo nodded as she patted her hand, placing the small device on her shoulder. Thankfully for her, Karmi didn't notice as she stood up and fished something out of her purse.

"Here; your reward." she said before giving Gogo two large sums of money. "Four thousand dollars, like promised." she said before she began to walk towards the entrance. Hiro and Honey looked at them, and the former looked at the cash with shock.

"Wow! You weren't joking, Karmi." he said. Karmi nodded.

"Yep. See you next time, loser." she teased with a smirk as she walked through the door before closing it, leaving the trio alone. Gogo then fished out another remote.

"Wait for it…" she began. Hiro and Honey looked at her.

"Wait for what?" asked Hiro. Gogo eyed him with a smirk.

"A little payback for that stunt. Wait for it…" she explained before fishing out her phone and pressing a button. Hiro and Honey approached her, and on her phone, they can see Karmi walking down the hall, calling someone on the phone, asking her if they could pick her up.

"Uh…how you got your camera on the hall notwithstanding, what is this payback?" asked Hiro, growing confused. Gogo said nothing and just stared at Karmi walking down the hallway.

Soon, she then pressed another button, and the screen switched to the main lobby, where several people are waiting. After a while of waiting, Karmi was seen walking down the stairs. Gogo smirked.

"Now." she said, pulling out a remote and pressing a button.

_Zzzzzz!_

Immediately, Karmi's clothes can be seen disintegrating within a few seconds. Karmi froze in place, seeing herself nearly naked! And in public no less!

The people surrounding her froze in place for a while before they burst into laughter. Karmi screamed before running offscreen, crying in embarrassment.

Then the camera feed got shut off. Hiro and Honey Lemon, shocked at what they saw, turned to a snickering Gogo.

"April Fools, traitor." she muttered before hiding away her phone. She then looked at Hiro and Honey. Honey was trying to stifle a laugh, but Hiro was now laughing hard, with any trace of hostility towards them are gone.

"I can't believe you did that, Gogo." he said between laughs. Gogo shrugged.

"Well, it was something I had planned beforehand." Gogo explained as she sets her stuff down. Hiro looked at her, confused.

"Really?" he asked. Gogo nodded.

"Mm-Hm! I wanted to get back at her for all those times she…well, was a jerk to you. But then she offered THIS amount of money, and…well, you know the rest." she explained, waving the cash. Hiro just stared at him and sighed.

"Well…I guess I can understand why you took that offer. I mean, aside from the fact that this is a way of teaching me NOT to prank Karmi again; that IS a pretty good bargain, especially given how hard it is for college students to earn money in places like San Fransokyo." he reasoned with a shrug. The girls nodded as Honey patted his shoulders.

"So…are we good? Bygones be bygones?" she asked, innocently. Hiro stared for a while and then nodded.

"Yeah, I guess. Besides, Karmi got what she deserved." he shrugged with a nod. Honey sighed and hugged him.

"Good! I was getting worried that you would do worse to us!" she said with relief. Hiro shook his head.

"Nah….not until next year, at least." he said. Gogo and Honey looked at him, the former raising her brow.

"Next year? Hah, I'm sure you'd do something equally embarrassing." she said. Hiro smirked.

"Maybe I might paint your precious bike pink. As for Honey…well, I won't spoil it, but it might have something to do with hippos." he teased. Honey gasped and then narrowed her eyes.

"You wouldn't!" both of the girls said, Gogo standing up. Hiro smugly crossed his arms.

"Maybe…" he teased. They growled in response.

"Oh, that's it!" Honey said as she pushed Hiro back to the floor before she began tickling him. Hiro found himself laughing, squirming in her grasp. Gogo stared at them, enjoying the scene for a moment before Honey looked at her.

"Aren't you gonna help me, Gogo?" she asked. Hiro, panting, shook his head.

"Please don't…" he sighed. Gogo looked at the two of them for a while, and then grinned, before joining in at the tickling, leaving poor Hiro at the mercy of his two friends.

Today has been quite an April Fools that Hiro will certainly never forget. But…who knows what else will happen between him and Karmi in the near future…

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone! superkoola here!**

**I wanted to write this out because…well, I was bored. I intended to upload this early this year on April 1** **st** **, but…I got bored with it, so I left it alone. Until I stumbled back upon it while looking at my files…so, here it is.**

**Also, for those who don't know; despite my portrayal of her in this short, I love Karmi. She's one of my favorite characters of the show, and I do ship her with Hiro (Hey, people do ship Jimmy and Cindy, and from what I remember, they're relationship in the show reminds me of Hiro and Karmi. However, it was implied that Jimmy and Cindy got together in the end of the Jimmy Neutron show, so it won't be far off to assume that the writers of BH6: The Series might do the same).**

**However, she was quite a bully towards him in the 1** **st** ** season, so I can kind of see her doing something like this to Hiro. Whether she'd get Honey and Gogo involved…probably not, but hey; it's fanfiction for a reason. Thank goodness she got better in Season 2, and I hope to see her again!**

**That's all I have to say! Hope you enjoy it, please be respectful if you don't, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
